


Hopeless For You

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dallas is Romantic, M/M, Only with Johnny, kinda nsfw, secretly tho, they only shower tho and theres no peen detail, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Please write some fluffy Jally with the prompt "I never knew you were a romantic at heart""-anonThis fic is part of my Celebration! series cause I just reached 100 followers!
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Kudos: 43





	Hopeless For You

Dallas lay in bed next to his boyfriend, watching the sun filter in slowly through the blinds, watching in fascination as the light created shadows across Johnny's face that he didn't even know existed, or were possible. They were laying down, facing each other, Johnny's head more so on his chest than on his own pillow, Johnny's breath tickling his chest. 

As Dallas lay there, letting the sounds of the morning wash over him, he thought about what he should do today. It was their two year anniversary and he wanted to make it special.

Life had worked hard to kick them both down, both coming from dysfunctional homes, seeing things nobody should see, and the church incident that nearly killed Johnny. They had made it so far together, working every day to get Johnny up and walking again and to try and rebuild Dallas's trust. 

Dallas was brought back into the moment was Johnny started to stir against him, his eyelids fluttering open before closing again and letting out a groan; neither of them was morning people.

Dallas chuckled at Johnny's struggle to stay awake, knowing that Dallas had been up and Johnny was always eager to start the day, despite the fact that he, in fact, hated the day. 

"How long have you been awake?" Johnny said with a low voice.

"About an hour, why?" Dallas said while tightening his hold on Johnny. 

"Just wonderin', know you like cuddlin'," Johnny said snarkily.

"I do not!" Dallas said with laughter. 

"You do and both you and I know it. 'Sides, you're comfortable as hell," Johnny said with a yawn.

"You callin' me soft, Johnnycakes?" Dallas said with a fake gasp.

"Nah, sayin' that you would be great to be stranded on an island with," Johnny said before getting up and running out the room, his giggles echoing through the small apartment. 

"Johnathan Estaban Cade!" Dallas said before he stood up and chased Johnny. 

They both ended up in the bathroom, Dally having tackled Johnny and tickling him until the other tapped out.

It was these days where they were especially grateful to be together, just relaxing and having fun or just plain being in each other's company. They let themselves have a slow morning, Dallas cooking breakfast for the both of them while Johnny was put in charge of setting the table and picking out a record. 

They ate together in silence, holding each other hands while they enjoyed their food. 

"You know, I wanted today to real special, ya know? So, whaddya wanna do?" Dallas asked as they washed the dishes together. Johnny hummed before thinking about what they should do. Part of him wanted to hang out with the gang, but another part of him wanted to just spend the day with Dallas, just relaxing as they watched old movie marathons. 

"I wanna just relax today, ya know? Don' wanna do nothin' on our anniversary," Johnny said before drying their last dish. 

"Ya, I know what ya mean. So, what's first? Movie marathons or shower," Dallas said while hugging Johnny from behind, 

"Mmm, shower, you stink," Johnny said before turning to go to the bathroom.

"What is with you and the insults this morning, huh? I should bar you from hanging out with Two-Bit," Dallas said as he followed Johnny into the bathroom. 

They both showered together, letting each other wash soap and conditioner into their hair -which normally they wouldn't do but today's a special day-, both of them standing under the hot spray, softly hugging and kissing each other. 

Then they both watched movies for hours, Johnny slowly moving into Dallas's lap as Paul Newman played in the background. 

They ended up tangled together on the couch, blanket over them as they lay with their heads on the arm wrest. Dallas had his arms around Johnny's shoulders, pulling him closer, front to back, as they started to drift off into sleep.

"Ya know Dal," Johnny stated as he started to fall asleep, " **I never knew you were a romantic at heart**."


End file.
